This invention relates to a portable display stand which may be used in museums, galleries and the like for displaying works of art and in hardware stores, super markets and the like for displaying goods and merchandise in pre-packaged form.
It has long been recognized that the structure used to display works of art can have a substantial impact on both the artistic and commercial success of an art exhibiton. And, of course, the structure used to display more mundane goods and merchandise is often the most important factor in the consumer's decision to purchase the particular goods and merchandise. Behavioral scientists teach us that this is true because the first step in every acceptance or buying decision which we make is a stimulation of our senses to create an awareness of the availability of a possible better situation. An attractive display is known to have a stimulating effect on our sense of sight.
The known structures for displaying works of art and other goods and merchandise are almost too numerous to be discussed. A large number of different types of display stands are available from commercial sources. Many of the commercially available display stands are described in Sweet's Catalogue File: Architectural Products for General Building and other standard reference books used by the building, merchandising and decorating trades. The display stands described in such reference books are only illustrative of the types of structures which are available for display purposes since many display stands are manufactured by small businesses which do not market their products nationally.
It is possible to use many of the commercially available display stands to attractively display works of art and other goods and merchandise. However, only a relatively small number of known structures which can be used to attractively display works of art and other goods and merchandise are capable of being disassembled for transport and storage and reassembled when needed for display purposes. And, only a relatively small number of those structures can be disassembled and reassembled quickly and easily without the use of tools. U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,173 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,422 disclose structures which are capable of assembly, disassembly and reassembly without the use of tools. But, these structures have significant disadvantages which limit their use as portable display stands, including the tendency to fall over if accidentally struck or bumped by a passerby.
The present invention provides a display stand which can be assembled for display purposes, disassembled for storage and transport and reassembled when subsequently needed for display purposes. An unskilled person can quickly and easily perform all operations necessary for assembly, disassembly and reassembly of the display stand of the present invention without the use of tools. The assembled structure provides a very attractive multi-panel display stand which does not fall over when accidentally struck or bumped by a passerby. Yet, when disassembled, the structure occupies considerably less space than would be the case with known multi-panel display stands.
The display stand of the present invention is comprised of a structural frame having display panels suspended therefrom. The structural frame is comprised of two horizontal members fitted together to form an x-shaped base, two horizontal members fitted together to form an x-shaped top, a central vertical support member which connects the base and the top at the center of the "x" and functions as a center post, and four exterior vertical support members which connect the base and the top at the ends of the "x". The horizontal members and the central vertical support member are appropriately slotted for fitting together in the desired shape. Conventional screw fastening means are used to connect the exterior vertical support members to the base and the top at the end of the "x".
Various commercially available display panels can be suspended from the structural frame of the present invention to complete assembly of the display stand. Conventional peg board is suitable for most routine display situations. Display panels covered with textured fabrics or other special display panels are desirable for display situations in which aesthetic considerations are paramount.
These and many other advantages and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of drawings, description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims.